Transfer Students to the School! (Pilot)
Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the pilot episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! The episode was released on May 1st, 2017 as a 10 hour special straight to home VR. Production The episode was written by Terry H and featured the voices of Kitto M, George H-S, Marco D and Phil C. The pilot was produced before all voice actors had been cast, so the pilot episode does not feature Miyamoto Sashi (voiced by Rory F) at all, though it was originally written with him interacting with the other main characters. The art was provided by Marco D and George H-S. Plot Four transfer students to the school, Quentin Zephiroth, Zeroeth Morithraax, Akio and Sir Dank Raggington enter their first class and introduce themselves, and meet Daisy, the class representitive. Sir Dank immediately goes to sleep, and remains so after class has ended. Daisy offers to show the shy Quentin the cafeteria, while Zeroeth and Akio go outside to the sunny courtyard. Here, Akio films Zeroeth transforming into a huge red dragon. Zeroeth then lies down to sun herself. Some time later, Quentin returns from the cafeteria and sees a dragon lying in the middle of the courtyard. Not realising that the creature is his fellow student Zeroeth, Quentin uses some cover to hide his own transformation, and walks out as the magical girl Promethia, living goddess. She confronts Zeroeth, pointing her magical obsidian wand and declaring that the school is under her protection, then orders the foul lizard to begone. Zeroeth takes offence at being insulted and having a weapon pointed in her face, and asks this uppity human if she would like to die. Promethia returns the same question to the dragon. Zeroeth rises to her feet and uses her Frightful Presence to try and scare the magical girl away. A wave of fear washes over the campus, causing panic in several students including Akio, who, having a deathly fear of cats, suddenly realises that a dragon is simply a very big feline; and Sir Dank, who wakes up, transforms into his tanuki form, and makes a tanuki shaped hole in the window in his escape. Promethia, however, stands firm. Seeing the panic around her, she boops the dragon on the nose and forcefully sends the creature to another dimension. Knowing that her spell would only last a minute, the magical girl evacuated the area, encountering the cowering Akio, who hugs her and begs her not to leave him. Meanwhile, several students dressed in matching black uniforms and red armbands appear in the courtyard: The Disciplinary Committee. Then Promethia's spell ends, and Zeroeth blinks back into existence upon the school plane, now enraged at being humiliated and having her sunbathing interrupted. The huge creature casts about for the one who did this to her, but can see the goddess nowhere. She smashes the fountain in the middle of the courtyard in frustration and stalks off towards the strongest scent of Promethia. Behind her, one female uniformed figure on the roof shouts out for Zeroeth to cease and desist. The dragon ignores this order, and the members of the Disciplinary committee, including Kimberly, a lightning user, engage Zeroeth. In battle, Zeroeth uses her Frightful Presence once again and sets one of the Committee on fire using her breath weapon. The fear aura washes over Promethia and Akio, out of sight of this conflict. Akio pisses himself in terror, and Promethia carries him away, before transforming back into Quentin. The DC surround Zeroeth and with a concerted slew of elemental attacks they knock the dragon unconscious. After this, Quentin, Sir Dank and Akio recover from the debilitating fear effect in the hospital, then visit the baths. In the baths, it is revealed that immersing Quentin in hot water while he holds the wand automatically triggers the change to Promethia, while cold water changes Promethia back into Quentin. Quentin feels a connection to Akio due to his resemblance to his dead brother, and also because the zombie is the only one who currently knows of his dual identity. He offers to put Akio up in his luxurious apartment on campus, and Akio accepts. In the DC tower, Zeroeth awakes in her human form, and receives a warning for destroying school property, but is assured that her "attacker" will be given a stern briefing on racial sensitivity. Zeroeth returns to her dorm room, and school continues as normal for the next few days. Quentin and Akio realise that their now shared apartment is directly opposite the abode of Zeroeth. Akio attempts to tell Quentin of Zeroeth's dual nature, but only ends up blabbering about demon cats. One Kimberly of the DC delivers a summons to an appointment with the DC to Quentin. He looks forward to this with some dread. Before class, Quentin invites Zeroeth to his apartment, but Akio vetoes this plan. Instead, Quentin promises to bring a home cooked meal for Zeroeth to try. After the first classes of the day, all three are told about clubs, of which there are many. The nekomata Jynx persuades Quentin to check out the Feline Appreciation Society, leaving Akio with Zeroeth. Zeroeth apologises to Akio for affecting him with her fear aura, and learns from the frightened Akio of guns and gang violence on Akio's homeworld. Later in the day, Akio is approached by someone who asks, on the behalf of another student, whether Accio might submit to being examined by someone interested in him. Accio accepts this offer, to the messenger's surprise, and ventures into the bowels of the school on her directions. There, he meets Felix, an energetic necromancer who wants to know how Akio works so that she can use that information to raise her own undead. At the same time, Quentin goes to the DC tower for his appointment, where he is told to transform. Promethia believes there must have been some mistake when she is told that she is here because of an altercation with another student. She had believed Zeroeth in dragon form to be a monster that had broken the wards to attack the school. Having some history as a dragon slayer, she knew dragons as wholly evil beasts who warred with the people of her world. She found it hard to believe that she school would allow such a creature to attend, on a scholership, no less; but after she was informed that the dragon was no other than her fellow transfer student Zeroeth, she agreed to apologise. Promethia attempts to cook something to bring as a peace offering, and knocks on Zeroeth's door. Expecting Quentin, Zeroeth opens the door to come face to face with her "attacker". She threatens to kill Promethia, but accepts the food. Promethia then returns to her flat and transforms back into Quentin, who cooks the meal he promised Zeroeth that he would. After tasting it, Zeroeth knows that she must have Quentin for herself to cook for her, still blissfully ignorant that he and the goddess are the same person. The next day, while Promethia is relaxing watching football, which Quentin does not understand, Akio reveals that he really is not a mage, and was in fact sent here by his gang to sell drugs. As a zombie, he is the perfect drug mule, as he can be cut open and the wound will heal in seconds. Promethia buys Akio's entire haul of cocaine-like substance, which was stashed within his body, and proceeds to overdose in the bathroom. Quentin wakes the next day close to death, having vomited everywhere and not remembering anything. Akio is nowhere to be found. Then Zeroeth arrives and knocks. The dragon finds Quentin in his deathly state and carries him to the hospital, suffering being covered in vomit herself. After this, Zeroeth bathes, then arrives late to class. Meanwhile, Akio returns to the apartment. He cannot find Quentin, but scoops up what cocaine there was on the bathroom floor into a freezer bag, mixed as it is with spilt soap and sick, and puts it in his pocket. He checks on Quentin in the hospital, and asks where the rest of the drugs are, given that Promethia could not possibly have taken the entire 2 kilos, and the rest was not in the bathroom. Quentin does not know, but asks about the wand of Promethia, which he must have left in the apartment. With some reluctance, Akio agrees to find the wand for Quentin. Using various methods, including a mole person, Akio locates the wand on top of the medicine cabinet. Instead of taking the wand straight to Quentin, Akio takes it with him to a second meeting with Felix, where the necromancer makes him tea. In a moment of clumsiness, the hot tea is spilt, and triggers a transformation of Akio into Promethia! She looks very different from her embodiment in Quentin, however, with black hair rather than blond, and very skimpy clothing consisting only of several thin leather straps. Bolstered by the power of the goddess, Akio's inhibitions disappear, and as Promethia, she leaves Felix to seek out cats and destroy them, so that Akio need never fear them again. She encounters a leonin named Liono, and delivers several brutal punches. Against this sudden onslaught, the leonin draws his sword and fights back, but the wound he inflicts heals in seconds, leaving Promethia without a scratch. The zombie magical girl draws her own weapon, a katana, and cleaved the leonin's head from his shoulders in a spray of blood. Pleased with her victory, she sheathed her katana, picked up the severed feline's head and went to the hospital. There, she deposited the bloody trophy on the recovering Quentin's bed. A cat lover himself, Quentin was agast and almost suffered a heart attack. He of course did not recognise the person before him as Akio, and only saw a crazed murderer. Before Promethia could do anything else, however, she was quite suddenly drop kicked through the wall. The DC had arrived! The uniformed students ran outside to apprehend Promethia, but found that she had risen from the rubble without a scratch, and drawn her katana. A heated battle ensued. The DC prevailed, but not before Promethia inflicted a grievious wound to one of their number, and only when the wand was knocked from her hands. Akio awoke in a dungeon, woozy, and with only fuzzy memories of what occured, manacled to a wall by hands, neck and feet. He was confronted by an adult member of the Disciplinary Committee, who asked if Akio had anything to say for himself. Akio told him that he could not remember anything, so the man told him what had happened: a certain student was poisoned with a substance whose toxicology matched the powder that was in Akio's pocket. Akio stole this student's ancestral wand and used its power, then beheaded another innocent student. Akio then went to the hospital and presented the severed head to the recovering student who was poisoned. Thankfully, before he could do anymore damage the DC arrived, but Akio managed to hospitalise one of them. Akio had no response to this. Category:Episodes